La celda
by Graystone
Summary: Hace poco que Regulus ha entrado en los mortífagos, pero nada es lo que parece. Por el momento no aspira a ser nada más, pero en el tiempo que pase con ellos, conocerá a alguien que no podrá evitar ayudar.


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece

* * *

Los dos mortífagos introdujeron en la celda a aquella persona, atada de pies y manos, la cual cayó contra el frío y duro suelo. Antes de marcharse echaron una última mirada a Regulus, quien no pudo ver nada a través de las máscaras plateadas. Regulus, por su parte, se quedó mirando el cuerpo inmóvil de aquella persona, probablemente un miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

Desde que había entrado al servicio del Señor Tenebroso las cosas eran así. El mundo mágico estaba en guerra y el frente principal era la Orden, a cuyos miembros se enfrentaban constantemente. Bueno, en caso de Regulus era un decir, porque en el tiempo que llevaba allí aún no había salido a "cazar", como sus compañeros solían llamar a las misiones en las que tenían que encargarse de ciertos miembros de la Orden que resultaban demasiado molestos. Ahora simplemente se encontraba en el cuartel del Señor Tenebroso, realizando diversas tareas un tanto indignas para un mago.

Regulus miró al cuerpo inmóvil. Entre los mortífagos circulaban los nombres de los miembros que había que liquidar con apremio. Se preguntó si podía ser Caradoc Dearborn, o tal vez Benjy Fenwick. O quizás alguno de los gemelos Prewett. Esos eran los mejores de entre la Orden y por tanto los objetivos preferentes.

Horas después, el cuerpo comenzó a moverse. Regulus cogió la bandeja con comida que el elfo doméstico le había traído y caminó hasta la celda. Bueno, si se le podía llamar comida a un pan correoso y un poco de agua helada... Pero era algo. Si esa persona estaba ahí era probablemente porque el Señor Tenebroso quería interrogarla y la necesitaba con la mente lo suficientemente despejada como para introducirse en ella. Introdujo la bandeja en la celda y esperó.

—¿No tienes hambre?

El cuerpo, todavía envuelto en su capa, no contestó. Regulus no insistió más y se marchó.

Día a día, Regulus fue llevando la bandeja de comida a aquella persona. Al tercer día comió algo. Al quinto, por fin habló. Era una mujer.

—¿Eres el chico de los recados?

—No soy ningún chico.

—Por favor, te recuerdo de cuando estabas en Hogwarts. No debes tener más de dieciocho años. Puede que los mortífagos sean unos sádicos, pero tienen cabeza y no envían a imberbes a las misiones. No de momento...

—Pronto iré a misiones —no era verdad. Que Regulus fuese a su primera misión era algo que ni se había planteado en el cuartel —. ¿Quién eres? —si lo recordaba de Hogwarts, tal vez él la recordase a ella.

Se quitó la capucha y dejó ver un rostro demacrado, con ojeras y los pómulos hundidos. Pero Regulus la recordaba muy bien. Pelo castaño rizado, ojos verdes... Dorcas Meadowes. Estaban en la misma Casa, pero Regulus a veces pensaba que el Sombrero se había equivocado con esa chica y que no debía haberla mandado a Slytherin.

—Dorcas...

—Hola, Regulus.

Se saludaron con total indiferencia, porque a decir verdad, nunca se hablaron en el colegio salvo para lo estrictamente necesario, lo que incluía pedirse algo durante las clases. Regulus estaba en el grupo de los futuros seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, los alumnos más temidos por los demás y que solían particar Artes Oscuras. Dorcas simplemente estaba sola.

Regulus decidió marcharse, pues tampoco tenía ganas de hablar con ella. Sin embargo, cada día le llevaba la comida. Y cada día algo cambiaba. A lo mejor le doblaba la ración y le daba dos panes. O el pan dejaba de ser correoso para ser recién hecho. O añadía algo más nutritivo. El caso es que cada día pasaba un poco de tiempo con ella, cosa que ella no rechazaba en absoluto. Sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano la matarían, pero ese era un tema del que siempre evitaban hablar.

Sin embargo, Dorcas se estaba recuperando, y Regulus sabía que eso sólo significaba una cosa, que pronto el Señor Tenebroso ordenaría que la trajesen ante él para interrogarla y después matarla, pues a fin de cuentas era lo que hacía con todos. Y después de todo, ¿qué le importaba a Regulus que eso pasase? Estaban en guerra, él era un mortífago y ella parte del enemigo. Pertenecían a mundos distintos. Y sin embargo, ¿por qué no quería que ella muriese?

Finalmente, la orden llegó. Tenía que llevar a Dorcas ante el Señor Tenebroso. Probablemente hasta tendría que esperar allí hasta verla morir para después deshacerse del cuerpo. Abrió la celda y la dejó pasar, pues ya podía caminar por sí sola. La metió por pasillos y corredores hasta que dieron con una puerta que salía al exterior. Le quitó las cuerdas mágicas que le inmovilizaban los brazos y le dio su varita.

—Bien. Bórrame la memoria y atúrdeme —dijo él.

—¿Qué?

—Que me aturdas. Te estoy dejando marchar, no hagas que me arrepienta.

—Pero... Sabrán lo que has hecho. Te matarán.

—No si antes me borras la memoria. El Señor Tenebroso no puede recuperar pensamientos perdidos. Y todos pensarán que tú me venciste. A fin de cuentas, no soy más que un joven imberbe. Esto les demostrará que no soy capaz de ir a las misiones... Pero no puedo dejar que te maten.

—¿Por qué?

Regulus no contestó. Simplemente se acercó a ella y la besó. Dorcas no se apartó, sino que correspondió el beso. Cuando se separaron, ella habló:

—Olvidarás esto en cuanto te borre la memoria. Probablemente olvides todo lo que haya pasado estos días.

—No me importa. Fue bonito mientras duró. Y hay cosas más importantes por las que luchar ahora.

Dorcas sonrió y apuntó con su varita a Regulus.

—_Obliviate_.

El hechizo borró los recuerdos de Regulus, que se quedó mirando a Dorcas extrañado.

—¿Dorcas? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Evidentemente no le había borrado la memoria totalmente, sólo las últimas semanas.

—Gracias, Regulus. Por todo. ¡_Desmaius_!

El hechizo aturdidor golpeó a Regulus en el pecho y lo hizo caer. Tras eso, Dorcas se marchó, introduciéndose en la espesura del bosque, pensando que quizás no volvería a ver a Regulus jamás, que si eso sucedía él no recordaría lo que habían vivido y que, si volvían a encontrarse, probablemente sería para que uno de los dos matase al otro.


End file.
